Entre Amigos y Muérdagos
by Cranky Sky
Summary: Para Takai95 Reto Intercambio secreto de Navidad! Cumpliendo el RETO 2!


**Bueno pues… ¿Jo jo jo? Jejeje bueno este fic va dedicado a Takari95 espero que te guste y… ¡Feliz Navidad!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>POV T.K<strong>

Las luces del auto alumbraban el camino, aquél ambiente decorado con gamas de diversos colores, predominantes aquellos relacionados con la época, así como la música, la comida, todo en un ambiente totalmente navideño, el radio emitía su especial de la época, con canciones alegres y narrando aquellos eventos donde familias podrían divertirse, era algo difícil divisar el camino a lo lejos, debido a la leve nevada que había, pero no podría llegar por mis propios méritos contando con la ayuda de mi hermano, con quien debo admitir, en los últimos años he tenido que liármelas para congeniar adecuadamente con él, al menos tenía a mi consuelo el ver a mis amigos, desde medio año habíamos decidido que nos veríamos en Navidad, los primeros ocho niños elegidos pasaríamos esta Navidad juntos, con tantas cosas en la universidad tenía poco tiempo para pensar en este reunión, que olvidé pasar comprando el vino que me había pedido Sora, quien por cierto se había tomado un descanso de mi hermano para estudiar modas, así que decidí estacionarme en un pequeño centro comercial, al entrar, pude fijar mi vista en una chica de cabellera castaña, llevaba consigo un sombrero vaquero, supe de inmediato quién era.

–Hola Mimi.– Saludé con una sonrisa, a lo que la joven y guapa chica se dio la vuelta, sorprendida, pero al verme, me reconoció, y sonrió, un gesto bastante bonito por parte de ella, ya que su sonrisa, debo admitir, es hermosa.

–¡T.K, cuánto tiempo sin verte!– Rió alegremente mientras me abrazaba, olía realmente bien, Mimi es una chica muy energética y no me sorprende que haya gritado eso para que todos los escucharan, gustoso, recibí su abrazo, y sentí su aroma, un perfume muy refinado que sólo Mimi es capaz de usar, mientras sentía ese olor, suspiré, realmente me aliviaba ver a una de mis amigas antes que mi hermano apareciese, y más cuando no he visto a ninguno de los elegidos en cuatro años, me sentí realmente bien, y la compañía de Mimi, me reconfortaba.

–Lo mismo digo.– No pude articular otra palabra, la universidad me quita tiempo, y por lo tanto, creo que me he vuelto antisocial.

–¿No te emociona?– Me preguntó mientras tanto ella como yo caminábamos por los pasillos buscando algunas cosas.

–Sí, quién diría que luego de varios años nos reuniremos de nuevo.– Sonreí, me parecía muy bueno volver a ver a todos, reunirnos para ponernos al tanto de las vidas de cada uno.

–Me gusta la navidad, T.K, ¿A ti te gusta?– Cuestionó ella mientras pagábamos en caja.

–Por supuesto, aunque la verdad, ha sido algo difícil en los últimos años.– Ella me veía con ojos gentiles, es algo muy común en Mimi, mientras ambos salíamos del edificio.

–Claro… tú y Matt no se llevan muy bien ¿Verdad?– Me preguntó mientras caminábamos por el estacionamiento.

–No… desde hace algunos años Matt y yo hemos diferido mucho en opiniones.– Comenté tratando de no darle importancia al asunto, así que traté de cambiar de tema. –¿Y tu auto?– Mal tema, por cierto.

–No, vine en autobús, sabes que por donde está mi hotel se hace un tráfico terrible en Navidad.– Me sonrió nuevamente, no sé por qué, pero esas sonrisas de Mimi la hacen ser cautivadora, cosa que… bueno, me cautiva, pensé que Mimi era como un ángel, ya que me animaba mucho, desde siempre.

–Te llevo entonces.– Ofrecí amablemente abriendo la puerta del copiloto, la verdad era que los demás ya estarían en nuestro lugar de reunión: La casa de Tai.

–Bien, espero no lleguemos tarde.– Me guiñó un ojo mientras acomodaba su cabello.

–No te preocupes.– Comenté encendiendo el radio, se escuchaba la canción jingle bells, bonita por cierto.

–¿Y qué tal va tu carrera de… eh…?– Ella parecía no recordar muy bien que yo estudiaba medicina.

–Medicina, va muy bien aunque… me siento fuera de mí, pero es lo que mis padres me obligaron a tomar.– Suspiré, tanto mi padre como mi madre hicieron lo posible por que siguiera medicina, "Doctor Takaishi" No sonaba tan mal, pero para mí… es otro rollo…

–Pensé que te gustaban otras cosas.– Me dijo mientras observaba por la ventana, la leve caída de nieve, que de a un compás y otro caía sobre la acerca y los árboles por el camino, realmente se veía hermoso cómo aquél manto blanco llegaba a cubrir las calles, y los niños jugaban alegremente mientras reían y los coros cantaban, sería más genial cuando estuviésemos en casa de Tai con los demás.

–Bueno… quisiera seguir algo como… Literatura, ya sabes…– Divagué algo apenado, me da un poco de vergüenza que los demás sepan que en realidad quiero ser escritor.

–¡¿Y por qué no?!– Propuso emocionada. –Ya estás lo suficientemente grande para decidir qué quieres hacer con tu vida.– Rió levemente mientras yo compartía el sentimiento.

–No creo que mis padres aceptasen.– Le dije finalmente completando con un suspiro.

–¿Has hablado con ellos al respecto?– Levantó una ceja, rayos, ella realmente podía leer a cualquier persona o digimon como un libro.

–¡Bien lo admito!– Exclamé dándome por vencido, tratar de evitar a Mimi es imposible. –No les he dicho…– Musité.

–¡Lo ves!– Me gritó con emoción. –¡Vamos T.K, sé más atrevido, a lo mejor serás un gran escritor!– Me dio un leve puñetazo en el brazo, sonreí, realmente era buena idea.

–Creo que tienes razón… pero el problema es el momento indicado.– Le recordé que llegar a casa de mis padres gritando que no sería el doctor Takaishi no era buena idea.

–Bien, bien, tú ganas…– Rodó los ojos. –Hazlo cuando tengan una cena familiar, así si te quieren hacer daño a lo mucho te lanzarán una pierna de pavo.– Se rió, no fue muy gracioso para mí el pensar en que me atacasen con comida.

–Ja ja ja.– Reí sarcásticamente. –Pero lo de la cena es buena idea, tal vez ahí los convenza.–

Fijé la vista en un lote de apartamentos en Odaiba, ahí vivía Tai, según la información que nos dieron, estacionamos el auto y subimos hasta la residencia Yagami, donde al entrar, sonreímos al unísono, ahí estaban todos: Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Kari y… mi hermano Matt, eso no me agradó mucho ya que cuando nos saludamos, fue un saludo corto y con miradas entrecortadas, era muy incómodo, la razón por la que yo y Matt no nos llevásemos bien, es porque nuestra relación se fue enfriando con los años, hasta llegar, a casi nada.

**POV Mimi**

Realmente no pensé que T.K y Matt se llevasen como agua y aceite en estos últimos años, aún recuerdo a Yamato como un hermano mayor sobreprotector y a T.K como un niño llorón y sensible, la verdad ambos habían cambiado radicalmente a través de los años, y no podía dejarlos así, y menos en navidad, mientras veía cómo Tai e Izzy cantaban en el karaoke, mientras los demás los animaban con burlas y gritos, pero esos dos reían, y al verse, dejaban de hacerlo, volteaban la mirada y volvían a lo suyo, debía hacer algo, porque yo, soy Mimi Tachikawa.

–T.K ven conmigo.– Ordené tomándolo de la manga de su suéter, sin reclamos, bueno la verdad sí me reclamaba a cada segundo que lo arrastraba a la cocina pero no le presté mucha atención.

–¡Mimi, ¿Por qué me trajiste a la cocina?!– Preguntó mientras veía su ahora suéter estirado, pero ¿De qué otra forma vendría conmigo? Bueno la verdad no importaba.

–Ya dime qué pasa con Matt.– Fui al grano, después de todo nunca me gustó divagar, he ahí mi sonrisa confiada, la que detonaba sobre T.K, que no me ganaría con tratar de cambiarme el tema.

–Bien…– Suspiró, buen chico.

–A ver, cuéntame.– Ordené mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor que había ahí en la cocina y le di vuelta a la silla, ¡Qué divertido, se sentía como un interrogatorio!

–Yo y Matt no nos llevamos bien, porque desde hace unos años tuvimos una disputa, fue antes de entrar a la universidad, yo quería decirles a mis padres que seguiría literatura, pero no pude, fue ahí donde Matt se puso como el "hermano perfecto" y fue directo a decirles, lo traté de detener, pero todo llevó a una estúpida disputa.– Me dijo mientras dirigía la mirada a cualquier parte que no fuesen mis hermosos ojos.

–¿Sólo por eso?– Pregunté haciendo una mueca. –¡Qué tontería, arsh, hermanos!– Bufé mientras lo levantaba de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

–¿Qu-qué haces?– Preguntó confundido, yo sonreí.

–Arréglalo.– Le dije, y pude ver que al pobre T.K se le salía el alma.

–N-no es tan fácil.– Me dijo mientras yo lo empujaba a la silla nuevamente.

Salí a la sala donde ahora estaba el sonrojado de Joe, que parecía un tomate por cierto, en el Karaoke, y me dirigí directo hacia donde estaba Matt, que bebía con Tai.

–Ven aquí Matt.– Ordené tomándolo de la chaqueta como con T.K.

–¿Mimi, qué hice?– Me preguntó confundido.

–Jajaja ¡Parece que tienes problemas Matt!– Gritó Tai mientras Matt parecía sacarle el dedo medio de la mano derecha.

Hice entrar a Yamato en la cocina, lo senté sin que le diera tiempo a preguntarme lo que sea, y ahí fue donde se vio cara a cara con T.K.

–Adelante, resuelvan sus problemas.– Sonreí saliendo de la cocina y colocando una silla al otro lado de la puerta para que ninguno de los dos pudiese salir, realmente soy genial.

**POV T.K.**

Mimi se sentía como una detective o la doctora corazón, porque… ¡Me encerró en la cocina con mi hermano! Realmente era un momento incómodo, Matt y yo estábamos sentados viéndonos como un par de idiotas mientras tratábamos de que todo terminara, justo ahora no pensaba en Mimi como un ángel que digamos…

–Matt…– Le llamé, él me prestó atención.

–Lo siento.– Escuché sorprendido las palabras que salían de mi hermano, Matt no era tan abierto como yo, así que tuve que retener la risa al ver el sonrojo que tenía.

–Supongo que yo también.– Admití, recordando que lo que decía Mimi era verdad, habíamos peleado por una tontería.

–¿Qué tal si dejamos todo esto atrás y comenzamos de nuevo?– Me propuso estirándome la mano, la apreté con fuerza, realmente resolver las cosas con Matt no era tan difícil, sólo de di un puñetazo. –Supongo que lo merezco.– Sonrió.

Lo que hayamos discutido después no importa, Mimi sí era como un ángel para mí, realmente había mejorado muchas cosas en pocos minutos, claro que llevaría más tiempo que una simple disculpa el volver a que Matt y yo seamos unidos nuevamente, pero eso era lo de menos, ahora estaba decidido a decirle a mis padres que seguiré literatura, y más que nada, debía agradecerle a Mimi mientras todos abríamos nuestros regalos, me acerqué a ella, y le entregué uno de los regalos a su nombre, de parte mía, claro.

–Feliz Navidad.– Sonreí algo nervioso, no sé por qué la verdad.

–Gracias.– Me dijo mientras con una sonrisa recibía el regalo.

–Creo que te debo mucho más que eso por lo que has hecho hoy.– Admití tratando de sonar calmado y no nervioso, qué raro, generalmente yo no soy nervioso.

–Yo creo que no, estamos a mano.– Dijo viendo el suéter rojo que le había regalado. –¡Me fascina!– Dijo emocionada pasándome uno de los regalos. –Feliz Navidad, T.K.–

Tomé el regalo en mis manos, y le quité cuidadosamente el moño, abrí la caja y me di cuenta de algo, era un libro de texto acerca de literatura, era fabuloso, realmente Mimi sabía que eso me gustaba, y regalarme algo como esto era maravilloso, sonreí abiertamente y sin contenerme la abracé.

–Gracias Mimi.– Le dije al momento que nos separábamos.

–No hay de qué, sólo prométeme algo.– Me vio con una sonrisa confiada.

–¿Qué es?– Me atreví a preguntar.

–Dame una muestra gratis del primer libro que publiques.– Me guiñó el ojo, sonreí nuevamente, sin duda alguna cuantos años pasaran, Mimi seguiría siendo la misma, y creo, que yo también ahora gracias a ella.

**POV Mimi.**

T.K salió de la cocina con Matt hablando de… realmente no sé de qué hablaban, y no me importó mucho, así que me dispuse a preguntar, pero en ese momento Izzy me había interrumpido.

–¡Es hora de abrir los regalos!– Gritó mientras todos asentían.

T.K se veía algo nervioso, mientras vi que Tai y Sora planeaban algo con una caña de pescar, me dio curiosidad pero antes de adentrarme en el asunto, pude ver que T.K me extendía un regalo, lo acepté gustosa, muy amable y agradable de su parte.

–Feliz Navidad.– Me dijo con una sonrisa, era un buen chico, y me sentía bien al saber que podía contar con él y le fui de ayuda, pues de todas formas es uno de mis mejores amigos, y uno de los más sensatos, así que lo acepté y tomé el regalo que había preparado para él.

–Feliz Navidad.– Respondí con una sonrisa, veía de reojo cómo todos intercambiaban regalos, era maravilloso pasar tiempo con mis viejos amigos, luego de la universidad, y del trabajo, los digimon también destejaban su pequeña fiesta en el digimundo y más tarde se nos unirían, era una Navidad mágica, más cuando la nieve no cesó y las luces del árbol y la música resplandecían gratificantemente, todo a un compás navideño.

– Creo que te debo mucho más que eso por lo que has hecho hoy. – Escuché que me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, me sonrojé levemente por eso, así que simplemente le dije que estábamos a mano, pues es un gran amigo y sé que puedo contar con él siempre, le di un abrazo más fuerte, y de esa manera al separarnos le di su regalo.

–Oigan chicos…– Escuché que Tai dijo.

–¿Saben qué hora es?– Sora parecía seguirle el juego con una mirada pícara en el rostro, en ese momento sospeché.

**POV T.K**

Cuando Tai y Sora dijeron eso, y con esas miradas, no pude evitar sentirme de alguna manera extraño, pues la verdad, esta Navidad había sido genial, ¿Qué harían ahora esos dos? Tramaban algo, y cuál fue mi sorpresa y mi sonrojo, al ver ese pequeño pedazo de rama verde entre Mimi y yo, no pude evitar sonrojarme notoriamente ante las risas de todos.

–¡Hora del muérdago!–

Bueno la verdad, no me quedaba de otra, era tradición, o más bien ¿Una excusa? Bueno el hecho es que ahora sólo la tenía a ella frente a mí.

**POV Mimi**

¿Y qué haría ahora? Bueno la verdad estaba nerviosa, no sé por qué, maldecía a Tai y a Sora por lo bajo mientras estos dos sólo se carcajeaban por lo bajo, ¡Sabía que tramaban algo! Así que no me quedó de otra, yo y T.K, oh y claro, el muérdago, nunca había dado un beso debajo de uno, pero por alguna razón dejé de sentirme nerviosa ¿Sería tradición o sólo una excusa?

**POV Mimi y T.K.**

Bueno, es sólo un inocente beso entre uno/una de mis mejores amigos/amigas así que…

¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

**FIN.**


End file.
